


Self Care Day(s)

by a_wandering_person



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Gen, Purple do be having quite the backstory, first work!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wandering_person/pseuds/a_wandering_person
Summary: Purple and Dark seriously need self care days. Like, seriously. It starts when the Orange boi tell the two to go watch a movie. hhh I can't write descriptions.
Relationships: Purple & The Dark Lord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Sorry, I'm working, could you please leave?

**Author's Note:**

> Animator vs Animation does not belong to me, it belongs to Alan Becker.
> 
> Gladiator!Purple concept belongs to @Ditzyshine, Self Care Day concept comes from the AvA discord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animator vs Animation does not belong to me, it belongs to Alan Becker.
> 
> Gladiator!Purple concept belongs to @Ditzyshine, Self Care Day concept comes from @Sammy8D257

“Hey, Dark, mind getting out of your workshop?” 

The bright red stick figure sighed and turned around to greet purple. “Why?” he retorted. “Orange found us a movie, wanted us to watch it together.” Dark sighed again- he had a project to work on! Plus, he had just gotten into the mood, and was not about to procrastinate. The stick turned back to his table ~~like when he made the Virobots~~ , and kept working, hoping that Purple would go away. 

Unfortunately, his focus had already been broken, and the Purple stick was still there. He turned his head around to face them as he tried to think of a way to politely tell them to get out. The first thing that came to his mind and out of his mouth was ~~“What the h**l is wrong with you?!”~~ “Make me.”. Purple frowned and turned to the hallway - that was good, they might leave. Sure, it wasn’t exactly the nicest way, but it worked. He turned back to his table again, maybe this time noone would come and interrupt him. 

“SECON-”Dark’s head whipped around, and he punched Purple harder then he would’ve preferred. Way harder then he would’ve preferred. Purple’s back slammed against the wall, and they collapsed onto the ground. Oh stick, what did he just do? The red stick mentally groaned, he didn’t think it would hurt them that much! A hurried attempt to apologize came out as “Did I really hurt you that much with a single punch? You must be weak.” 

He winced as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He really didn’t mean that! Dark paced toward Purple, lending a hand to help them up, if they even wanted his help. He looked down at the other stick figure, waiting for their reaction. As he lowered himself to be eye level with them, he paused. Their eyes seemed to be looking nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and there was an unidentifiable emotion in them that seriously worried dark. Fear? Pain? Did he cause it? Guilt tugged at him as he tried to ignore the thought. Dark was cut out from his thoughts as Purple spoke, still with that slightly empty tone that just felt off.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks.” and grabbed his hand, pulling themselves up. Purple tugged at Dark who was still too deep in his thoughts to care. Oh well, he’ll just ask Purple later. “C’mon, let’s go watch the movie” Dark opened his mouth to say something, but stopped halfway through, before carefully picking out an “Okay.” and following Purple. Someway through their walk to the living room, Purple perked up and ask if Dark wanted to bring snacks. 

Dark stopped walking for a few seconds to think. He should go get the snacks, maybe that would make up for what he did. No, it certainly wouldn’t, and Dark knew that, but maybe doing it would make Purple feel better? That’s what the others did sometimes, right? Yeah, he should go get the snacks. “You’re too slow, I’ll go.” was what actually came out. “Sure, why not?” Dark gave a silent sigh of relief, at least Purple didn’t have that weird tone anymore. He gave a quick nod back and hurried away to find the snacks.


	2. Which snack would make Purple hate me less?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything someone does for you has an ulterior motive behind it"  
> ~Dark, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HTML5 concept by @K1ttyAdventurer.  
> A lot of other ideas from AvA discussion Discord.

Dark walked through the maze of hallways and rooms, attempting(and failing) to find the kitchen. After the HTML5 reboot of the website, the house had doubled- no, tripled in size. It still looked the same on the main page, but behind those double doors were a freaking labyrinth. Now, it had a bedroom for each stick, a living room, a dining room, a movie room, a gaming room, an indoor greenhouse, a hecking spa, and a kitchen stocked with every possible food a stick could think of, and that was just what he knew of. And guess what, they were connected by _intersecting_ hallways. How the heck did the others even find their way? His old home when he lived with Chosen was much better.

Lived.

Used to live.

It would’ve been just “live” if he hadn’t gone and done that. No. Don’t think about that. You’re currently trying to go and get snacks for Purple. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Dark kept walking. After aimlessly wandering around for a while, he somehow miraculously reached the kitchen. After opening every cabinet and drawer in his sight for a while, he finally found the snack cabinet.

Strange, it only had two types of snacks in it; an orange plastic bag with a yellow-ish square on it. The square had this yellow powdery stuff covering it, and also had a few tiny specks of red and green. On the bag, there was one big word that read “Dritos”. Might as well bring it. The other kind was a triangular, butter yellow chip-thing that looked like it had been folded and unfolded. The bag was light blue, with a word on it. The piece of text was in red, and read “Druffles”. Both of them looked pretty good, but which one would Purple enjoy more? If they didn’t like it, then they might forgive him slower, which could mean one less ally if a conflict ever started. Looking to the left of him, there seemed to be a few drawers he didn’t check.

Dark sucked in a deep breath. They were all snacks. Close to ten drawers were completely filled with snacks. There was one type called ‘Ringles”, another called “Vays”, and yet another called “Dakis”. And that wasn’t even half. Oh stick, if he picked one Purple didn’t like, then they would probably hate him even more. What did these sticks even do with this much food?!

The bag for Dakis was purple, they might like that, but the drawer for the one called Vays was nearly empty, which meant the other sticks really liked it. Maybe he should bring that one instead? Oh, but the Dritos also looked really good. And the Ringles. And the Druffles. And all the others.

His mind snapped back to his original goal: get purple to hate him less. Picking his own favorites just wouldn’t do, but they all looked so appetizing. He should just pick one, any longer and Purple would get bored of waiting and get irritated at Dark.

Scrap that, he was bringing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha knock-off brands go brrr


End file.
